Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to methods and systems for predicting hours of operation or “business hours” for various establishment types, and in particular, for determining operating hours information based on various types of business information, such as resource usage information.
Introduction
Many types of service providers and vendors could benefit from knowing operating hours for individual businesses. For example, accurate open hours information could help utility providers make customer-specific recommendations for participation in eco-conscious conservation programs, such as energy efficiency programs.